


Sustain

by mohinikapuahi



Series: AprilWotD [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when everyone wants something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge. Todays word was sustain.

There should be a special place in hell for the small, windowless offices that doctors use for family meetings. Instead of helping to relax you, all they did was enhance already jangled nerves. Steve smiled at Danny across the room. It wasn’t really a smile but that tight lipped grimace that didn’t reach his eyes which Danny knew was more a measure of his agitation than an expression of pleasure. Danny cast his gaze around the room, watching as Rachel reached across to place her long elegant fingers across Stan’s arm. He knew that look on her face she was afraid of something, and he knew exactly what. Dr. Farragut had called all four of them into this meeting. It wasn’t their normal weekly meeting, and he had insisted that Steve attend, much to the SEAL’s chagrin.

“I’m sorry folks.” The doctor in question spoke as he stepped through the heavy oak door between his outer office and his inner sanctum. “I had a couple of issues with another patient, but we’re all back on track now.”

“Why are we here, Doctor?” Steve asked, standing as he spoke, seemingly uncomfortable in the seat he had taken.

“Straight to the point, I like that Commander.” The Doctor nodded. “And please, call me Colin, I’m sure that we’re well past the point of formalities.”

“I’d just like to know why we’re here.” Steve countered, his hands jammed in his pockets, looking for all the world like a sulky school boy.

“I’m sorry. I thought it was important that you were all here.” Farragut spoke. “We need to make some decisions about Grace’s future.”

“What about her future?” Steve’s spine straightened his voice hard.

“Steve,” Danny stood and moved to his partner’s side, placing a supportive hand on his back. “Let the man talk.”

“We need to start planning for her long time care. Her condition hasn’t changed for such a long time that we think it would be beneficial for her care plan to move her to a facility that is more suitable.”

“You mean shove her to the side and forget about her?” Steve growled.

“Commander!” Rachel spoke. “No one will be forgetting about her.”

“I didn’t mean anything of the sort Commander.” Colin apologized as he moved to sit against the front of his desk. “There are facilities that will be able to give her more rehabilitative Care than we do.”

“Do you have any suggestions?” Stan asked reasonably, his hand closing warmly over Rachel’s in support.

“There are several that I could recommend but there is one in particular that I think would be the most advantageous for her, they specialize in sustaining their longer term patients.”

“She isn’t going to need longer term.” Danny growled as he pushed a hand through his hair frustrated, turning away from the others as tears stung his eyes.

“Daniel.” Rachel warned. “It’s been a long time now, I don’t want to sound pessimistic or that I’ve given up hope, but we need to think about her future, and ours.”

“So, you just want to write her off so that you can go and live a socially acceptable happy little family life.” Danny stepped forward to belabor his point, only stopping when Steve’s hand on his wrist restrained him.

“That’s not what I said at all, Daniel, and you know that.” Rachel turned her tear filled, dewy eyes on Daniel. “It’s just,” she paused, trying to choose the right words. “I can’t do this forever, it’s tearing me apart Daniel, and I know it’s been hard on the two of you as well.”

“Life wouldn’t be worth living if it wasn’t hard.” Steve responded quickly letting his hand slip down Danny’s arm so he could lace their fingers together.

“I know that, but what happens if she doesn’t wake up for an extended length of time.” Stan asked.

“Then you support your daughter whatever way you can, the best way you can.” Farragut shrugged. “The decision has to be something that you all decide together but it needs to be something that you can all live with.”

“I’m not approving her being moved to an institution.” Steve stated.

“I’m afraid you’ll have very little say in the decision, Commander.” Stan responded quickly, “You really don’t have any say for that matter.”

“What the fuck?” Danny moved forward, ready to dress Rachel’s new husband down, until Steve’s hand shot out to grab his arm.

“He’s right, D.” Steve spoke softly.

“No. No. He’s not even close. Where has he been when you have been here all fucking night. Where has he been when you come and sit with Monkey through the day just because you can? Where has he been when you’ve been tearing yourself apart because Grace is in this place.”

“I have a job.” Stan spluttered, “I can’t be spending hours sitting here when I have meetings.”

“And to be fair, Stanley, Steven does have a task force to command.” Rachel added.

“You’re kidding me right? He’s not even related to grace.” Stan continued, turning to face Rachel.

“Neither are you, STEP Stan.” Danny growled.

“He’s only your homosexual partner.”

“Stanley….” Rachel warned.

“And you are only her step father, so don’t be preaching to me about blood ties, you hypocritical bastard.” Danny snarled.

“I wasn’t suggesting that there was anything wrong, I was just reiterating that he’s not part of the family unit.”

“I’m well aware of that fact, thank you Stanley.” Steve nodded his head sagely, his eyes fixed on a spot on the wall behind Stan’s head.

“I just thought that perhaps we should have a greater say in the plans, since we will be the ones paying for it.”

“It?” Danny spluttered angrily. “Since when has my baby girl been classified as it.” 

“Well you’re hardly in a position to pay for the sort of care Grace will need.” Rachel explained, “Besides, Daniel, stop being deliberately abrasive, you know exactly what Stanley meant.”

“Actually I think you might be mistaken, Stanley.” Steve spoke sharply. “My insurance will cover any care she needs.”

“I think we’re getting a little side tracked here.” Dr Farragut interceded. “The most important thing is that we worry about Grace.”

“Do we have to move her?” Danny asked.

“Not for a few weeks, so you have some leeway, but there has been no improvement or decline, so it’s a recommended course of action here.”

“Then I’m sure we’ll be able to have some discussion about it and come to a reasonable decision.” Rachel responded quietly, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. 

“We will get back to you in due course.” She inclined her head to Steve and Danny, before she walked out of the room, Stan following behind her.


End file.
